After Neverland
by allhailmrpoe
Summary: Little bit of angsty Captain Swan fluff. This is the first fan fic I have ever written, and could be last, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Since returning from Neverland, David has stepped into the role of overprotective dad even more. Once he had noticed I'd stopped saying Hook and started saying Killian instead, he hasn't wanted me to be around 'that pirate', he and Mary Margaret want me to talk things through with Neal now that he is back from the Enchanted Forest. I don't want to talk things through, and go back to Neal, we've talked about it before and he doesn't see how he was in the wrong leaving me, to deal with his mess. And this leads me to now, I'd been at the Rabbit Hole having a surprisingly uneventful drink after my shift (Henry was with Regina for the night so I was in no rush to get home), when I walk out there is Neal. Apparently, he had been trying to talk to talk to me, but could never find me. He wanted better access to Henry, and for me to take him back and give him another chance. I ended up screaming at him that I could never trust him again, that he was still with Tamara until she shot him and that whilst I did love him, I wasn't in love with him. He was furious, he leant forward and grabbed my arm, holding me closer to him so I couldn't move away; he started shouting in my face that he wanted Henry to grow up with a proper family, not like me and him. I became aware that someone was walking up the street, but didn't want to spare a glance and give Neal the upper hand. He kept repeating that Henry needed both of us together, and that I was being a bitch for not putting Henry first, and for giving him up. This is when I saw red, I punched him as hard as I could whilst being restrained and got into his face. I let all my anger, my hate, my resentment and my hurt seep into my words as I told him that he was as much a coward as his father, and that if he had fought for me, and not let me go to prison for his crimes then I wouldn't have had to give Henry up and we could have raised him together, but that option left when he did. And he had only just found out about Henry so he had no right to presume he knew what was best for him, Regina was legally his mother and had always protected him and loved him; she had more of a right to Henry than he did in my eyes. He came undone at my words, and began shaking me viciously and shouting in my face that he would take Henry from me, he would raise him, that he wasn't a coward and that he wasn't anything like his father. Then over his cutting words I heard that voice, the voice that makes my walls tremble, and my mouth curve into a slight smile. Killian. He demanded that Neal or Baelfire let go of me instantly, Neal caught my slight smile and started mumbling that the bloody pirate was only on this earth to destroy his happiness, but he still hadn't lessened his vice grip on my arm. Killian calmly and coolly repeated his previous threats, before slamming the back of his hook back down on Neal's wrist and punching him in the face. Neal quickly retreated after that, but not before telling me that I would regret my decision to stand beside the pirate.

After watching Neal retreat I risked a glance at Killian's face, his eyes were boring into me, full of passion, anger and realisation. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shook his head, and held his hand out to me. I shocked him by not taking his hand, but leaning into him, and wrapping my arms around his waist. He always fought for me, and at that moment I had never been more grateful to be held. I couldn't go home, I wasn't ready to go home just yet, he of course knew this, the perceptive git, and started making movements towards the Jolly Roger, he slipped out of my arms, but kept one of his around me as we walked back in silence. After we arrived at the Jolly Roger he motioned for me to sit near the helm as he pulled out a bottle of rum, it felt like we were back in Neverland, talking and drinking on the deck under the cover of darkness, but I knew that tonight, he had questions that he wouldn't leave without answers, and for once, the idea of opening up didn't terrify me. He jumped straight into the deep end, by stating, not asking that it was Neal who had left me with so many walls, all I could do was nod. He asked over prison and then entire story ended up rolling off my tongue and into the night, he sat and listened, but his magnet eyes began to glow and burn with anger at what I had to give up at such a young age. We continued to talk until dawn started to break, but by then I was an emotional shell, and he was trying to keep himself from hunting down Neal and making him realise his mistakes. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek, just above his scar, before we sat shoulder to shoulder against the helm watching the horizon, his arm was resting around my shoulder and I was more than content to rest my head against his chest. Neverland had brought us closer, we talked about anything and everything, he had even told me about Milah, but had never pressed for me to tell him about why my walls were so high. But right now we were both content to sit in silence, wrapped around each other in the chilly air rolling off the water.


	2. Chapter 2

I snuck in the house before David and Mary Margaret woke up, and quickly changed out of yesterday's clothes. By the time they had woken up and joined me in the kitchen it was impossible to know that I'd only been home for 30 minutes.

It was David's turn to take the main shift at the sheriff's station, so I decided to take the opportunity to walk around the town; it was something I hadn't done in a very long time. I'd only got a couple of feet past Mr Gold's shop when he appeared at the door calling me back, asking to talk to me, only for a short while he promised. Reluctantly I turned back and entered his shop, he is Henrys grandfather after all, and I was trying to give Henry the family he deserves. When Gold turned the sign to closed I should've realised he wanted to talk about something that I wouldn't want to talk about.

He launched straight into the deep end. Glowering at me, his eyes darkening, and his voice taking on a threatening tone, he told me I should think carefully about the choices I was going to make, and that I should consider taking back Neal, for Henry's sake, as well as my own. When I opened my mouth to interrupt he cut me off, telling me that I had to take Neal back, because he needed his son to forgive him, and I was the key to that happening. I turned to leave the shop knowing that Gold wouldn't listen to me when I told him that I would never take Neal back, when I felt something holding me in place. The shock on my face must have been apparent as Gold immediately began to tell me his plan. He knew that I wouldn't listen to him, but he needed to make me emotional in order to be able to get my heart. He needed to be able to control my heart, so that I would return to his son, and then return his son to him. He wanted to use my heart and body as a tool to get Neal or Bae back. I felt his fist fire into my chest, and my heart wrenched forward, he was moving it, unlike Cora, but just before he was able to tear my heart free from my ribs a shot of bright light burst forward knocking him unconscious and into a glass display case. The burst of magic shattered the surrounding glass, sending shards into the bare skin on my chest and arms, and grazing my face. I felt weak, scared, emotional and confused so I started walking, trying to get as far away from Gold as possible before he woke up.

I was stood outside the sheriff's station about to open the door when I realised that David would immediately ask questions, and storm round to Gold's shop. My only option was Killian. Despite his hatred of Rumplestiltskin I knew that he would help me, and that Gold wouldn't come near me if I was with him. I also knew that if I made it obvious that I wouldn't give him the full story right now, he would accept that. He was who I needed, and that terrified me. I had never needed anyone before, but right now, I need him, I need him to help me and comfort me. Before I knew it I was stood at the docks, frozen in place, one foot on his ship, one foot on the dock. I don't know how long I had been stood there before I heard his cheerful and carefree voice, some taunting innuendo. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, shaking me lightly, his voice now full of panic, anger and something else, asking what had happened. I shook my head gently, letting him now I couldn't tell him right now. He understood, as I knew he would, and instead of pushing, he just lead me onto the Jolly Roger and into his cabin before sitting me on the edge of his bed whilst he gathered the supplies necessary to clean my cuts.

He doused a clean cloth in rum before patting the cuts on my arms with it, he then started to pull the little shards of glass out of my skin with a pained look in his eyes, and his mouth set in a grim thin line. After about 15 minutes he had gotten rid of all the glass in my arms and hands, and was just wiping the cuts with more rum before wrapping them in another scarf, my mind immediately flicked back to me leaving him on the beanstalk, I find myself regretting that decision more and more. When he is finishing wrapping up my hand, I squeeze his. He lifts his head and his gaze meets mine, I can't look away, his eyes are just a comfort to me, they've never told me a lie. I give him a small watery, but genuine smile. His eyes immediately light up, and glow even brighter, he gives me a matching smile, and I know that he understands. He reluctantly lets go of my hand to clean the graze on my face, luckily there isn't any glass in the cuts, and they are hidden by my hair line so David and Mary Margaret won't be able to see them.

Once he is done putting the supplies away, he pours two glasses of rum, handing one to me, and keeping one himself he sits next to me and whispers "It's alright lass, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" as the words leave his mouth I can hear the sincerity in his voice. I down my rum, wincing as burns its way down my throat. I turn into him, placing myself under his hooked arm and leaning into him, inhaling his unique scent of salt, sea, rum and some unknown spice. I murmur thank you and move closer as he places a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I lift my head up to meet his gaze once again before placing a kiss on his cheek before moving across to his lips. I plan on leaving a simple kiss on the corner of his mouth, but I feel the resolve in me break, and instead press my lips into his urgently, he doesn't hesitate and quickly accepts the kiss, his tongue darting across my lips demanding access, which I happily grant. The kiss only ends when we both need to catch our breaths and cool our bruised lips. Even after we've parted he keeps his arm around me, holding me close. I feel myself growing tired and just before sleep takes me I feel him laying us down, and whispering into my hair that he will get the full story when I wake up. And I know, without a doubt that I will have to tell him. I can't lie to him. Not when he fights for me, and doesn't lie to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm lying on the precipice of sleep, but when I look over I see Hook next to me still deeply asleep with a slight smile on his lips and his hand resting on my hip. I let sleep drag me back under knowing that I'm safe.

The next time I wake up it's to the sound of David shouting, and a gasp from Mary Margaret.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter, and why is she covered in cuts. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

No longer able to lie there content, I start to sit up, holding my hands up to my parents, and start trying to explain. I see Killian edging away from me out of the corner of my eye, with an unreadable look on his face instead of his trademark smug smirk.

"David" I get no response, his eyes are still glued on Hook. "DAD" He looks at me this time, I hold his gaze. "Dad, I'm fine, honestly. I fell on the gravel when I went to pick up my car keys, and Killian here was kind enough to clean the grazes and wrap them until I could use the first aid kit at the station. We must have just fallen asleep. It's not what it looked like, and even if it was, I'm 28, and capable of making my own decisions." At my last comment, I notice the light in Killian's eyes starts to burn again and his smirk is falling back into place. "Why are you even here?" I ask, not thinking to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"We were worried about you. You've not been around much, and when you have your mind has been elsewhere. And then Neal came to the apartment looking for you, saying he'd just been to his dad's shop and that it was a mess, like there had been a fight and you weren't answering your phone. He was worried you had been caught up in something between Rumple and Hook, or that you didn't know that something had happened." Mary Margaret blurted out before David could even answer. I noticed that Killian had edged closer to me and tensed up at the mention of Gold and Neal. The damn pirate was too smart for his own good. I knew now that he would have even more questions for me.

"You need to come home with us, your mom can clean up your cuts again. I'll go check out Gold's shop, and then we can all sit down for a family meal. Neal is coming over, we've already invited him." David said in a tone which left me pretty much no choice in the matter.

I nod my assertion to David's words, then turn to look at Killian, his eyes are alive with anger but his face remains stoney.

"Can you two wait for me on the dock, I'll follow, I just need to thank Killian." At this David scoffs and rolls his eyes, I know me being on first name terms with Hook bothers him still, but Mary Margaret takes his hand and starts to lead him out. "I promise, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." I assert not just to my parents but to myself and Killian as well.

"IT WAS RUMPLESTILTSKIN WHO HURT YOU! IT WAS HIM WHO LEFT YOU SHAKING! I AM GOING TO SKIN HIM" Killian bellowed after hearing my parent's footfalls on the gangplank. Anger had completely taken over his face, his tone was lethal, he sighed, and fear and hurt started clouding his vibrant blue eyes. He came closer, taking one of my hands in his. With concern in his voice he asked "What did he do to you Emma? I won't go after him, not until I know what he did, or if you want me to. If you want to deal with it in your way, I will let you, but lass, I will not let that beast hurt you again."

I met his eyes, and spoke, making sure my voice didn't crack, even though I knew Killian would be able to see through my façade. "I will deal with Gold. I already have, in some way. I don't have time to tell you everything now, unless you want David to storm back down here. And I won't be able to sneak back to you later. But, I may leave my window unlocked, and if a certain pirate is able to get in, well then, that's not exactly my fault now is it." The smirk that plays on his face at my indirect invitation makes my heart flutter in ways it hasn't since I was 17. "I need to go now; I have parents and Neal to deal with. I would tell you which window is mine, but for some reason, I think you probably already know the answer."

"Aye lass, you assume right. I found out the answer when I first came to town, I always knew it was only a matter of time before you invited me into your bed" He said with his signature smirk and leer.

I turned to walk away, but not before looking over my shoulder at my pirate. I'm not sure when I started to think of him as my pirate, but I knew he was. Knowing that he would be visiting me later would get me through the awkwardness that is dinner with my parents, my son and my ex. Surely dinner wouldn't go on to long. Would it?


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to quickly get changed, not because I cared how I looked, but so that I felt comfortable. Whilst changing into a new tank and pair of jeans I decided that over dinner, I would keep my cards held close to my chest. I would sit and enjoy a meal with my parents and Henry, and even Neal. But then when the time came for Regina to pick up Henry for his weekend at hers, I would sit and rationally talk through things with Neal. He has to know that I want him to be a part of Henry's life but that I did not want to get back together with him. I may love him, but I'm not in love with him, I know that now. And I know that I need to be with someone who doesn't look down on me, and who is always going to be there for me, and for Henry. I don't want 'true love' because that is for fairy tales, but I do want a partner.

By the time I get downstairs Neal and Henry are chatting animatedly on the sofa, and Mary Margaret is in the kitchen whilst David sets the table. I quickly walk through the room saying hi to Neal as I pass before I go talk to Mary Margaret in the kitchen.

"Hey Emma, I'm sorry for pushing you into this honey. And don't worry I'm gonna keep David in check tonight. Just know that I'll support you no matter what you decide. I know me and your dad don't know what happened between you and Neal, and I understand if you don't want to tell us. Let's just have a nice meal and then we can sort things out." Mary Margaret mumbled out, constantly letting her eyes flicker over the males in the apartment to make sure they hadn't heard anything she had said.

"It smells good anyway, and I know. Hopefully, after tonight everyone will know where they stand. And Henry will have a proper family that is going to be there for him." I asserted, earning a look of respect from Mary Margaret.

After that we work in silence, I help her carry the food over to the counter before calling in Henry and Neal to eat. Henry being the spirited kid he is makes it so that I have no option but to sit next to Neal while he sits in the seat at the edge. Despite feeling awkward, I put a smile on my face and join in the conversation over dinner, without listening in to most of it. When Henry excuses himself to get ready to head to Regina's he gives Neal a knowing smirk before asking Mary Margaret to help him. David also smirks and starts to clear the dishes away, whilst dismissing me and Neal to the living room. I lead the way to the sofa as Henry, Mary Margaret and David leave. I debate wading straight in, but, before I get the chance Neal begins to talk.

"Look Emma, I am sorry, I was out of line grabbing you the other day. I just wanted to talk to you, and you were being stubborn. I just wanted to talk to you so that we could sort everything out, and then Henry could have a proper family, like we never had. But you weren't listening and then Hook turned up, and I just saw red. I don't want him around you and Henry, he is dangerous." Neal calmly said.

"Neal. I really don't want to argue with you, I want Henry to have a proper family like we never had. Even if he did have to wait 11 years for it to all come together, but we don't have to be in a relationship to give him the family he deserves. He already has a strong network of people he considers family, and who would do anything to protect him." I pause for breath, before continuing. "Also, you don't get a say in who I do or do not see. We wouldn't have Henry back if it wasn't for Killian. He didn't have to take us to Neverland but he did. He is a friend…"

Neal cuts me off "All Hook wants from you is a roll in the hay. He isn't a friend, he doesn't care. He just breaks up families. He took my mother from me, and because of that my papa became who he is now"

I cut Neal off incensed. "Killian did not take your mother from you! She chose to leave! He loved her and he would never hurt her. He offered you a home. He may make the wrong decision some times, but you're hardly innocent in that aspect. I want me and you to be on good terms, friends even for Henry's sake. But I don't want to be with you. You were still engaged to Tamara until just before you fell through the portal. You let go. You didn't fight for me again. You just want life the easy way. But life isn't easy. I do love you, and part of me always will, but I am not in love with you, and I am over you." Despite my anger I managed to remain calm while I said my peace. Neal however, couldn't stop the anger from lacing his tone.

"Why do you call him Killian? I've told you, and I'm sure others have told you, he is just going to hurt you. He's a pirate it's in his nature. I understand that right now you're probably confused and might not want me back. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get you back." Neal practically shouted.

"You lied to me Neal, you lied to me. You belittled me, and you still do. YOU LEFT ME NEAL. You had a choice, you could have stayed, you could have fought for me but you didn't. You listened to Pinocchio and ran like the coward you are. You left me to rot for your crime. I had Henry in prison. I had to give him up because I couldn't be a mother to him. I went to prison for you! I waited for you. I went to Tallahassee and waited for you, for 2 FUCKING YEARS." I scream at him, finally losing my cool.

Before I could react Neal is on his back on the floor, cradling his nose with David standing over him. They had arrived home without me noticing, and from the look on their faces they'd heard what I had just said to Neal. Great. Not only did I now have to deal with a bleeding Neal, I'd have to deal with my parents. I notice David leaning down to punch Neal again, so I quickly intervene.

"Dad. No. Leave him. It's not worth it. I need him to be in one piece. Henry needs him to be in one piece. And I am more than capable of fighting my own battles. But, thank you, even though you really didn't need to punch him." I mutter out whilst holding a hand out to help Neal up. He just looks at my hand before twisting so he could get up without my help.

Once he's stood he looks down, avoiding the eyes of my parents. He quickly looks up to meet mine. He looks hurt, apologetic and angry.

"Emma I am sorry. I really did think I was doing what was best for you. I know you don't believe that but I do. I'm sorry. I'm going to go. But I do want to talk to you again. We need to sort this whole mess out, and move on. For Henry's sake." Neal said before calmly walking out of the apartment.

After watching Neal leave, closing the door behind him, I turn to face my parents. David looks like his anger is about to tear him apart, whilst Mary Margaret looks like she is about to cry. David hangs back still trying to control his breathing and anger, but Mary Margaret moves forward to give me a hug.

"Emma I am so so sorry. I'm sorry Emma, I didn't know. I didn't know that you would have to go through all that. I'm sorry." She gushes out whilst trying to hold back sobs.

"Mom, it's ok. You didn't know. And it's in the past. I've moved on. Don't cry about it, it's in the past." I tell her whilst hugging her back. "Dad, calm down. You've hit him, and I've tackled him, I think we're done with violence towards him now. We all need to remain civil, it's what's best for Henry, and best for me." I say over Mary Margaret's shoulder before moving out of her embrace and over to David. I place an arm over his shoulder before resting my head there.

"I'm tired, and all this has left me even more exhausted so I'm gonna head up and go to bed. And I know that you both have questions. So I will answer them in the morning, when everyone has had a chance to calm down. Mom, thank you, the food was lovely, and you don't have to be sorry. Dad, thanks for punching him, he really did deserve it. I'll see you in the morning, I love you." I quickly turn away, realizing that I had just told them I loved them. I heard them whispering as I headed up the stairs but I couldn't bring myself to listen in. I just wanted to collapse into my bed, and end this nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my bedroom door to find a certain leather clad pirate sprawled on my bed. Infuriating smirk firmly on his face.

"Well lass, it's good to know that your dear old dad does hit people who aren't me. I was starting to feel a bit like a victim." He chuckles with the smirk still in place.

"I'm sure he'd be heartbroken to hear that he'd hurt your feelings." I say dryly, glad to be talking to someone without having to have a big emotional upheaval.

He chuckles at my remark before shuffling over from the middle of my bed, and patting the space next to him. I glower at him, but all he does in response is raise his bloody eyebrows. Great, I think, now I'm even talking and thinking like him.

"Come 'ere Swan. I'm not going to bite, unless you want me to of course." He says with a wink.

I quickly bite back the loud chuckle threatening to leave my lips, as not to disturb David and Mary Margaret. I start moving over towards to the bed, and towards Killian. As I get closer to the bed he opens his arms, and smiles a genuine smile at me. I gladly accept, crawling onto the bed next to him, and into his waiting arms. He closes them around me, resting his head on the top of mine.

"Thank you Killian. And I see you did come to find me. I suppose I better tell you about what went down between me and Gold then. Just let me get changed first." I say trying to keep my emotions in check.

I climb out of his embrace and off the bed. He doesn't fight this. He always seems to know when to push something and when to leave it. It's terrifying how easy he can read me. I grab my pj's and head to the bathroom to change. Once I'm in my pj's, which consist of a pair of flannel shorts and a black tank I head back out to face Killian. He has removed his jacket and boots, and is just lying on my bed, looking like he owns it, in his shirt and pants. I smile despite myself, and I notice that he smiles back in response. If someone had told me 6 months ago that I would actually be happy to see Captain Hook on my bed, I would have called them crazy, but right now, I couldn't be more grateful to see him.

"Emma, I do want answers. But if you just want to sleep, I will wait. And you can give me the answers tomorrow." Killian says quietly, almost as if he isn't sure he wants to say this or not.

"I want to give you the answers, and I will tell you as much as I can tonight. Though I am really tired, so how about this? You can ask me 3 questions, and I will answer them fully. After I've answered all 3, we get some sleep, and then we can talk more tomorrow if you still have questions. Ok?" I say, though I notice my voice getting shyer towards the end.

I see Killian nod. I walk back to the bed and quickly sit back down. He wraps his arms back around me and I am once again grateful to have him here. I breathe in his scent and lean further into his chest.

"What did Gold do?" He asks with reluctance and anger in his voice.

"He asked me into his shop, I went in because I'm trying to make an effort for Henry. He started talking at me, I didn't agree with him and we ended up arguing. He said some things to try and get my defences down. Then…" I stop to take a deep breath, I feel Killian tense up around me, but I know I need to carry on. "Then he tried to take my heart from my chest. I felt his hand plunge in and take grip, but he couldn't take it out. He thought that he would be able to take it, even though Cora couldn't. But he was wrong; he wasn't prepared for how strong the magic of true love really is I don't think. And he wasn't expecting me to fight back." I say in a low voice, pretty much whispering.

"He tried to take your heart. But he couldn't. How come he couldn't?" Killian asks in an icy controlled tone. It reminds me of how he first spoke about his revenge back in the Enchanted forest.

"He said before, after we first returned from the Enchanted forest that it was because I was the product of true love. That my heart couldn't be taken because of all the love in my veins, and that because love was my greatest strength. It's where my magic comes from." I say quickly and quietly, because it's not something I particularly like to think of.

He had gone rigid during our exchanges, and his embrace was more possessive than anything else now.

"Well I guess that is a relief, to know that you can't have your heart taken. I didn't know that Cora had tried." He says, relaxing a little bit. Though he allows venom to seep into his voice when he mentions Cora.

"Well you wouldn't have seen her try, considering I had knocked you out." I tease, hoping to bring him back from his own thoughts.

"Lass, you and I both know I threw that fight. I let you win." He teases back.

I breathe a sigh of relief at the familiar banter between us, and prepare for his next question.

"What happened to cause all the grazes on your arms? And to knock that bloody crocodile out?" He asks with mixed emotion.

"When he tried to pull my heart out, I found myself getting really annoyed at him and at people who kept trying to take my heart. Then I thought of Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and you, and just like with Cora a pulse of light and magic came from my chest knocking him back. But the pulse also shattered some of his display cases, and I guess the grazes came from the flying glass. He got knocked out because the pulse sent him straight into one of his display cases. But I'm not entirely sure; it was kind of a blur." I say with some confusion in my voice. The events really weren't that clear in my mind.

"Come on Swan. Let's get some sleep. You answered my questions. And while I'm not thrilled that the crocodile tried to take your heart. I find it good to know that he can't." Killian mumbles into my hair.

I feel him start to shift us down, and pull the cover over us. I'm more than happy to let him. Once we're under the covers I feel him place a few kisses in my hair. I turn into him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I lean my head up to him, raising my gaze to his I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. Content to just lay with him, kissing him, 'cos he really does know how to kiss. He responds and I feel him deepening the kiss. After what felt like hours in one sense, and seconds in another we separate to catch our breaths. I start rolling out of bed, but I feel him trying to grab a hold of me.

"You're too warm in all that leather, and it's gonna distract me. You can't sleep in my bed unless you change. I'm assuming you're not wearing anything under all that leather, so while I'm grabbing some shorts out of my drawers, you can get yourself ready to put them on once I find them, and no arguing." I say in my best mum tone.

"I knew you'd try to get me naked Swan. It was only a matter of time." He says cockily.

"You won't be naked. You'll be wearing shorts. Don't make me regret letting you stay." I fire back with fake exasperation in my tone.

I hand him the shorts, only turning enough to glance a small peek. I wasn't disappointed. Keeping my hands off him could be difficult, but I wouldn't give into him, not just yet.

"Oh Swan, I am ready." He says in a sing song voice.

When I turn around he is already making himself comfortable in my bed again, but when I look at him, he has a boyish grin on his face and a light in his eyes, I had only seen once or twice before. He opens his arms to me again, and I willing climb back in. I lean into him and rest my head on his chest. I fall asleep to his heartbeat pounding away, knowing that he would still be there in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a gentle breeze and sunlight streaming through the open window and curtains. I turned slightly to look at Killian who was awake with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning why he was awake so early.

"Pirate, love, I'm used to getting up with the sun. And I would've moved but it's not every day I wake up to such an amazing view." Killian said with a leer.

He leans in to kiss me, seemingly not put off by morning breath. What starts off as a gentle kiss quickly turns into a passionate kiss, I lean further into it and start to deepen it. Letting my hands roam down Killian's bare chest, while his hand runs lower and lower down my back. I was pulled out of my reverie by a shocked gasp. I looked up and there stood Mary Margaret.

"Ummm, I was just coming to let you know breakfast would be ready in about 10 minutes. Killian you are more than welcome to join us." Mary Margaret said trying not to let her amusement and shock seep into her voice.

Mary Margaret quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind before descending back down the stairs.

"If I come down and eat with you, is your father gonna punch me again? Eh lass." Killian joked.

I climb out of bed and go to get some clothes for the day, chucking Killian his clothes from the chair as I go.

I snigger "Well this is a good chance, but don't worry, I won't let him damage your pretty face."

"So you think I'm pretty do you? I don't know whether to be insulted or charmed. I am more than 'pretty', so much more than pretty." He leered whilst raising his eyebrow in the infuriating, but adorable way he does.

_ Mary Margaret's point of view –_

"Snow, are you ok? You look like you're in shock." David worriedly asked.

"Yes, David, I'm fine, though you should probably sit down. I just went to tell Emma that breakfast was almost ready and she had a visitor. I've invited them for breakfast too. So I need you to keep calm, and not punch anyone." Mary Margaret says nervously, with a bit of a chuckle.

"It's that pirate isn't. I knew I should've have pushed him overboard when we were coming back through the portal." David mutters.

"Yes, it's Hook. But Emma looks happy, really happy. And she is old enough to make her own decisions, not that overprotective father isn't a handsome look on you. Charming, just look at her, and don't think of him as a pirate." Mary Margaret says, leaning in for a quick kiss before they're joined by Emma and Hook who sound to be just leaving Emma's room.

_ Emma's point of view-_

"Stop being a baby and come downstairs. Trust me; the food is so worth it. Mary Margaret can cook." I joke while leaning back to grab his hand and drag him downstairs to the kitchen.

He mutters something under his breath that I can't quite hear, but I'm sure I hear bloody Swan in there somewhere.

"Morning." I say slightly too brightly before sitting down.

I drag Killian down to sit next to me, letting go of his hand so he can take his seat. Once he is sat down, I lean over and grab his hook before leaving it to rest in my lap. Letting him know that it doesn't bother me (again) before, and letting Mary Margaret and David know the same thing.

"Aye, morning. Thanks for feeding me too." Killian says with his usual cockiness, though I can tell he is feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"Morning to the both of you, and it's no problem Killian, I always end up making too much anyway." Mary Margaret says cheerily.

"Morning Emma. Hook." David says with a nod in our direction.

I can't help but smile at the different reactions of Mary Margaret and David. Mary Margaret isn't letting it bother her; mind you she saw how I looked at Killian in the Enchanted forest, while David looks resigned to the fact, but still acts like he can make it not happen by not talking about it.

Mary Margaret places full plates of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of us, giving David a slap round the back of the head as she passes by. He turns to look at her and she flashes him a cheeky grin before he smiles right back and turns to his food. I look over and see Killian smirking at my parents.

"Breakfast is lovely, m'lady, thank you." Killian says with sincerity in his voice. Obviously, aware that winning over my mum is a sure fire way to get David to come round.

"Thank you Killian." Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"So Emma, what are you going to spend your morning doing before your shift this afternoon?" David asks before looking at Killian.

Both he and Killian stare at each before stabbing a pancake with their forks and taking a bite. I look at Mary Margaret and roll my eyes, while she supresses a snigger.

"Well I thought I would show Killian everything that Storybrooke has to offer. Then grab something to eat before heading to the station. I'm swapping you off at 7 right? So that gives me about 9 hours to go round town, eat and sleep some more." I say, risking a glance at Killian while emphasising the word everything. I see him looking stunned, but still with that cat got the canary smirk.

"Well David can help me clean the dishes up if you and Killian want to go and explore. BUT, Emma I'm gonna bake later, so if you come back before your shift I can give you some goods to keep you going." Mary Margaret says in a motherly tone.

I'm glad that it seems Mary Margaret is on my side, because something has obviously changed between me and Killian and I need to talk to my best friend about it.

"Ok, I'll call back around 6, possibly a bit earlier. I'll see you both later, Mom thanks for breakfast, and Dad, don't leave the station in a mess as usual." I say while picking up my red leather jacket, and grabbing Killian's off the sofa arm where I'd casually slung it on the way to the kitchen.

"Thanks again for breakfast, and you never know, it may just become a regular thing." Killian said with a wink before following me to the door.

As I opened the door we heard David mutter about the 'stupid pirate' under his breath to Mary Margaret. Me and Killian shut the door behind us before chuckling and looking at each other. The next thing I knew my back was against the wall, and a pirate was invading my senses.


	7. Chapter 7

His lips are on mine, and causing a fire to grow in me. After we break apart I look up into his eyes, and I see a storm. He smirks at me then holds his hand out to me, I gladly take it, before we walk out of the building and out onto the streets of Storybrooke.

As we step out into the morning I feel Killian tense up knowing the looks and comments that would be said about him. Even though he was possibly, probably, the only reason we had Henry back the people still struggled to see him as anything but a thieving, villainous pirate.

We walked down the street hand in hand breathing in the fresh spring air. I pointed out places that I thought he would need to know about, explained areas to avoid and who to avoid before we got to main street. Once we got to the main stretch without incidence I began to relax, and let myself hope that our venture would go by without a hitch. After we'd walked around for over an hour with playful banter flying back and forth I noticed that Killian had relaxed, as much as I'd ever seen him relax when out in public.

"Do you want to go to Granny's? I could do with a hot drink, and that way we can just sit for a bit?" I shyly ask Killian noting he seemed tense again.

He nods before saying "Yeah sure love, let's go."

We walk the short distance to Grannys, he quickly steps ahead of me and holds the door open, I give him a questioning look and he quirks an eyebrow at me, it's easy to tell what he's thinking by the smug smile that takes over his face when I pass him and walk over to a booth in the back of the diner. I slide in one side of the booth and skoot over so that Killian can slide in next to me.

Ruby walks over with a massive grin on her face.

"Smelling good this morning Emma, you doing something different?" She asks grinning ever more and chewing the lid of her pen. "Morning Killian, what can I get for you?" She then asks innocently.

"We'll take two hot chocolates please Ruby. And to answer your previous question, yes, I am doing something different." I saw sweetly, before turning to wink at Killlian.

He smirks back at me, seeming to regain his footing with the familiar banter. Ruby walks away chuckling to go and get our drinks. Killian leans back into the booth and cockily slings an arm around my shoulder, he turns to face me, with a smile I rarely see on his face.

"Well lass,I do believe that I am the thing you are doing differently, though I don't quite understand the wolf girls reaction." Killian says in a low voice close to my ear.

"I can hardly believe that, you are a pirate after all, and if you really are clueless well, I'll just have to add it into today's tour then won't I?" I say innocently, before turning to smile at a rapidly approaching Ruby.

"Here's your drinks. And did you both know that chocolate has many beneficial properties, that's what Whale told me the other night anyway." Ruby says with a wink before walking away to deal with her other customers.

"I like her, she's fun." Killian says with an easy smile gracing his face.

Yeah, Ruby is fun, but she isn't one to mess with. Neither is her Granny. You see the sweet old woman at the counter, she ain't so sweet. She's got a near unbeatable shot with a crossbow. And… she is fiercely protective of her granddaughter and my mom. If my mum asked her to shoot you, she would. Just so you know." I say lightly, before leaning into him and taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I shall bear that in mind love, though I don't plan on winding your mother up. Your father is another matter though. I make no promises there." Killian smugly says.

We finish our drinks, leave the money on the table and walk out, and towards the docks.

"I think we should head back to your ship, I'm sure she misses you." I say with a smirk.

"Lass, you wound me when you mock me and the jolly's relationship." Killian replies with a chuckle.

"Just shut up and get me to your ship. Pirate." I say with urgency in my voice.

I know that I am playing with fire but I don't care. We've been avoiding the truth for too long. I've wanted him since the beanstalk, and he has wanted me too. He's proven himself; he's come back for me, more than once. He's fought for me and for my family. He is no longer just Hook to me, he is Killian as well. Though I hope that he is Hook in bed sometimes, because I'm sure Hook is fun.

"Why the sudden urgency, love?" He says with a shit eating grin.

"I quite liked the carvings in the captain's quarters, and I wondered if there were any more carvings, in any different places." I say innocently.

Killian looks taken aback, before a look of pure lust overtakes his features.

"Well then lass, I say we ought' to get a move on. I have some rather interesting carvings on the ceiling of my quarters, just above my bed." He says before running his tongue over his top lip and biting his bottom.

"Well, I can't deprive a proud captain of showing me such magnificence can I?" I say, putting emphasis on the word magnificence.

"I don't like disappointing you Swan, and look at that, I can see the mast of the jolly. Let's get a shift on." Killian says with a husky voice.

We quickly break into a jog, and soon we're back at the Jolly Roger. The minute we're back on the familiar planks, he grabs me and pulls me into his embrace, pushing me back into the mast and claiming my lips with what feels like all the passion in the world. This is gonna be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Separating only to catch our breaths, I look up to meet his eyes. Emotions and urges making them seem even brighter, they're glowing, and they almost look like streaks of lightning are cracking through his irises. I can't tear my eyes from his, and when I see his mouth curving into a smile, I can't help but smile back. I never thought I would let anyone in, but he has managed to get so far under my skin I can't push back anymore.

"How about we take this to my cabin?" Killian asks almost nervously.

"Let's go, Captain." I say letting him hear the urgency in my voice.

The minute we get into his cabin and the door is closed, I start taking his clothes off, and he starts to work on the laces of his leather pants while I start work on my clothes. Once undressed we quickly walk back to each other, our flesh colliding with force as our lips meet in a frenzied fashion. He starts to move backwards, taking me with him, without separating our mouths, he spins and I feel his bed at the back of my knees. I throw myself down onto his bed, dragging him down with me by the chain of his pendant.

"Gods Swan" Killian manages to breath out.

His lips move to my jaw then down my neck, lazily suckling and nibbling as they go. He stops just above my collarbone, his scruff scratching my already aflame skin, as he continues to kiss and nip my skin and neck, his hand moves down, moving my panties aside he quickly thumbs my clit. His calloused thumb working me erratically while he slips two long fingers inside me, I moan out his name. I work one of my hands into his hair, keeping his lips on my neck, my other hand moves down to grasp his length; he lets out a low guttural moan, my strokes matching the pace of his fingers.

"Now Killian, just now." I moan out desperately.

"As you wish, Princess." He manages to chuckle out.

He pushes himself into me, filling me. I lift my hips up to meet each thrust. We keep the same pace, meeting each other perfectly every time. I almost feverishly grip his shoulders keeping him close to me. I try to meet his gaze but find myself unable to hold it, I'm just so lost in feeling. His thrusts become lazier as he gets closer to his release. He moves his hand down between us, frantically thumbing my clit while nibbling on my neck once again. I feel myself getting closer to the sweet edge when he tips over, taking me with him. He rolls off me, but lays close.

I'm flat against the bed still panting when I risk a glance over at Killian. He is lying next to me with his arm just touching mine; I notice he has his eyes closed so I move onto my side, wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his chest. It isn't long before the sound of his heartbeat and breathing lulls me to sleep.

I wake up not long after to Killian struggling to pull the blanket up around us without disturbing me, I smile and let out a low chuckle.

"Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you." Killian sighs out.

"Here, If I move you can pull it up, then we can both go back to sleep, because you make a comfy pillow, and I still have a couple of hours before I have to get to work." I say before dropping back onto the bed.

I'm woken up by the alarm I'd set on my phone so that I wouldn't be late for work, and make David more David than usual. I reluctantly move out of Killian's embrace so I can sit up and start pulling my clothes back on. Once I'm dressed, I move back towards Killian, I reach out to move the hair from his face, noting how peaceful he looks when he is sleeping, like he has no worries. I leave him a note, not wanting to abandon him again before leaving to go to work.

The walk from the docks to the station wakes me up completely, which is a bonus, but it also makes the events of the afternoon seem even farther away. When I walk into the station I see David sat at the desk doing some paperwork, so I decide to take him some coffee over, knowing that he would probably need it. I put it down in front of him.

"Thought you might need some coffee while you finish up that lovely stack of paperwork." I laugh out.

"You're early, your shift doesn't start for nearly an hour yet." David says while still looking down.

"I thought I'd come in a bit early to get started on the paperwork, or help you with it, and then you could get off early if you wanted, have some time with Mary Margaret before Henry gets home." I say while inwardly cringing.

David chuckles. "Mary Margaret has gone out with Ruby, girl time, but that was a lovely thought. Thanks Emma." He says before chuckling again. This time he looks up and smiles at me. "Emma, what's that?" He asks, pointing his pen at my neck.

I blush, and start arranging my jacket collar to cover the growing red mark. I'd have to remember to get him to leave his mark elsewhere next time.

"Ah, lovely." David mutters, whilst reaching up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. "Emma…" He says seriously.

I cut him off, "David, no we don't need to do this." I say urgently.

"No, Emma let me talk; it's not what you think. You know that me and my mum love you, and want what's best for you, but the only person who knows what's best for you is yourself. You're an adult, you're only just a bit younger than me and you mum, and you haven't had an easy life, so I'm going to trust your judgement on this. I've been thinking while I've been working, all your life you have been given up, and you've had to be the one who came back to find those who left you. Me and Snow thought we were doing the right thing by sending you through that wardrobe and making you the saviour, but we didn't think about the effect it would have on you. You had to come back to us, and you had a lot of responsibility put on your shoulders, and that wasn't a fair burden." He pauses to take a breath.

"Dad…" I say letting my emotions cloud my voice.

"Then, I don't know much about your foster families, but I know that they all left too, and that you had to grow up alone, and to fast. And now I know about Neal, and that he left you too. And how he left you, I can see why you keep your walls up so high. I may not overly like Hook, but I know that you have let him crack your walls, and that he can read you. Snow told me that from the first meeting in the Enchanted forest, that you and him were drawn to each other, and that you both got the truth from each other. In the short time I've known you I've never seen someone get under your skin like he does, and challenge you like he does. I've also never seen you smile as much, I don't like to admit it, but I know that he makes you happy. I know that he came back for you, and for that I am grateful. I also know that we probably wouldn't have gotten Henry back if not for him. So, I promise that I will be civil to him, and try not to punch him in the face, unless he hurts you." David finishes with a sigh.

"Thank you Dad, and I know why you and Mom sent me through the wardrobe, and I'm starting to understand it too. And yes, Killian does make me happy, he did come back for me, he helped me get my son back, and he kept my family safe too. You should probably also know that if it hadn't been for him, me and mom wouldn't have defeated Cora at the lake and we wouldn't have gotten home." I say calmly, with a smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" David asks.

"Well he threw a sword fight, but if you tell him I acknowledged that I'll tell Snow about all the extra cakes you've been eating, and because he threw the fight, I took advantage of it to knock him out, and get back home." I chuckle.

"I won't tell him, but I'm glad I know. Anyway, I best get back, Mary Margaret will be home soon and I want to cook for her. I've loved talking to you Emma." David says, standing up to grab his jacket.

"I've enjoyed talking to you too, Dad. We'll talk more tomorrow, maybe with mom. Or just me and you if you want." I say shyly.

"I'd like that Emma, night." He says, leaning over to give me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving the station for the night.

I lean back into my chair, put my feet up on my desk, and think about what David had just said.


	9. Chapter 9

After a long shift of nothing but paperwork, I stand up and grab my jacket so I can head to granny's and meet Henry and my parents for breakfast. The air is damp when I set out of the door, and the mist rolling in from the water makes the air chilly so I pull my jacket tighter before walking off.

When I get to Granny's I open the door to see Mary Margaret, David and Henry all sat in a booth towards the back of the diner, walk down to greet them, shrugging off my jacket as I go, sitting down next to Henry, opposite my parents who are sat snuggled into each other.

"3 Hot Cocoa's with cinnamon, and 2 coffees. What can I get you to eat?" Ruby says, we give her our orders before walking away she discretely nods in the direction of my neck.

I pull my hair around to cover the hickey left by Hook. I catch the corners of David's lips quirking into a quick smile at my actions, and I can't help but smile at him.

"So Henry, have you enjoyed being at your mom's?" I ask politely before pulling him in to a half hug.

"Yeah, she's trying so hard to be better, and she made lasagne, and then Michael came over. I got to meet him properly and show him my steed. I like seeing mom happy." Henry said quickly before downing half of his cocoa in a few swift gulps.

"We'll have to go to dinner with them both or something." I say to Henry, earning an honest smile.

"I'll mention it when I talk to her later, oh look our food is coming." Henry says excitedly.

Ruby places our food down in front of us, with a smile. "Snow, Emma we should have a girls night soon, we can invite Belle, it's been a while and I'm sure there is new gossip by now." Ruby says with a smirk.

"Yes we should. How about tonight? David is working the night shift, you can come over to ours and bring a bottle of wine, I'll cook. About 8 ok for you?" Mary Margaret says sounding like an excited teenage girl.

"Yeah, 8 is fine, and I'll ask Belle when she comes in for lunch." Ruby says before walking away.

"So girls night huh." I say to Mary Margaret.

"Oh come on Emma, we all need to relax and Henry is staying at Grace's tonight for her party, it's better than us both just sitting doing nothing. It'll be fun!" Mary Margaret says.

"Fine, fine, but we better be getting plenty of chocolate as well." I say smiling at her.

We've just finished eating, when me, Mary Margaret and Henry decide to get another round of cocoa's before heading home. David is stood up getting his coat on ready to go to the station when the bell rings, signalling another customer has entered. I notice him nod at the new arrival so I turn to see who it is. It's none other than Killian, wearing modern clothes instead of his usual pirate attire. I smile before I can stop myself, and nod my head in acknowledgement; David claps me on the shoulder before leaving. I turn back to Henry and Mary Margaret, Henry looks excited when he spies Killian, and Mary Margaret just gives me a smile. I stand up to go talk to him. The short walk over to the counter where he has sat himself seems to set my nerves on edge.

"Morning lass. Good night?" Killian says before even turning to look at me.

"Morning. It was quiet, and boring, apart from when David noticed my neck. I didn't expect to see you in here this morning." I say with a smile in my voice.

"If he saw your neck, I'm surprised I still have one." Killian says with a chuckle. "And I just thought I'd venture out this morning." He finishes.

"You can come sit with us if you want; the booths are comfier than the counter stools." I say trying to make my voice sound casual.

"Aye lass, I think I will." He says before standing up. He gestures me to walk in front of him with his hook before using his hand to pick up his mug of coffee.

I lead the way over to the booth, ignoring the smug look on Mary Margaret's face and the excited one on Henry's in favour of looking at the wall. I slide in next to Mary Margaret so that Killian can slide in opposite me next to Henry.

"Morning Killian." Mary Margaret says politely.

"Morning. Can I go on your ship? I still don't know how to sail properly. My dad never finished teaching me, and we didn't get time on the way back from Neverland." Henry says excitedly.

"Morning my lady. And aye lad you can go on my ship, when your mother says you can." Killian says diplomatically.

"Mom, please, please, I can spend some time with you as well, please! Can we go to the Jolly Roger before I go to Grace's?" Henry begs.

I look over at Killian who is taking a drink with an amused look on his face, he looks up to meet my eyes, and gives me a slight nod. I sigh.

"If it's alright with the captain, we can go straight from here, and you can get the full tour of his ship." I say.

"Aye, that's fine by me." He says smiling at Henry. "Lass, shouldn't you get some rest before you work tonight?" He asks with a little bit of concern tinging his voice.

"No, she's not working tonight; she's having a girls night with my gran, Ruby and Belle." Henry says before I can answer.

"Girls night eh? So I don't get an invite then?" Hook asks with a wink.

"No you don't, and as Henry says I'm fine so if you're done we can go." I say with a bit of an attitude.

After paying Killian stands up, and starts towards the door, he holds it open letting Henry pass through and onto the street, as I walk past him he leans over to whisper in my ear, his hot breath causing me to blush.

"While I keep the lad entertained you can relax in my cabin, you know where my bed is." He whispers, but still managing to sound smug.

We all walk down to the docks, Henry walking in front talking incessantly, while I walk in pace with Killian, both of us in companionable silence, and risking the occasional glance and smile at each other. His offer of letting me rest while he entertains Henry sounds better and better with every step. We're nearly at the docks when I can't control my yawns and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, my shift finally catching up with me. Henry runs up the gang plank and makes a dash straight for the helm.

"I'm gonna take up your offer." I say turning to Hook. "I could do with a bit of a rest, just come get me when you've finished your tour or whatever." I add before turning to go to his cabin.

Before I leave I see Killian walking up to Henry with his Captain Hook swagger in full force, Henry is smiling and talking more animatedly than I'd seen since we'd got him back from Neverland. Seeing his face, and hearing Killian answer his questions calmly, I feel like I can get some rest without having to worry.


	10. Chapter 10

_***HENRY'S POV***_

"So, you and my mom. I didn't see that one coming." I say once Emma has shut the door to his cabin.

I hear him chuckle slightly, and sigh before he turns to face me.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that lad." Hook says shaking his head.

"You like her, she likes you even though she won't always admit it, and I know that she doesn't want to get back with my dad. She looks happy when she looks at you, even when you are both being snarky with each other. And in Neverland, when you all found me, she kept her eyes on you or me the whole time." I say not backing down.

"Yes I do like your mum, I like her a lot. She's fun, intelligent, brave and amazing." Hook says looking me in the eye.

"My mom is amazing and strong. She hasn't had it easy, and I don't know what happened between her and my dad, but I know that she was broken; she was so broken she couldn't even believe in the curse even though it was right in her face. She didn't let anyone in, even me for a long time, but you got under her walls. I even heard grandma and grandpa talking about it the other day." I say to Hook not bothering to control my voice.

"I know that lad, and it isn't something I take lightly. I won't leave your mother, I care too much, I've invested too much. I'm not going to leave." Hook says.

"If you hurt her you will regret it, you'll have Prince Charming and Snow White ready to kill you, as well as Red Riding Hood, and me. I may only be 12 but if you hurt my mom I will make you regret it." I tell Hook.

"I am going to do everything in my power not to hurt your mother lad. Like I've said, I care about her. I care about her a lot. I don't want to hurt her; I don't ever want to hurt her. And out of all of the people who would line up to hurt me, I'd fear you the most lad. You're only young yet here you are, threatening the infamous Captain Hook with your back straight and your head held high. You're a lot like your mother in that respect, she was the same when we first met. As enlightening as this little chat has been, how about I give you a tour, a quick lesson, though we won't be taking her out on the water today, then we get something to eat with your mother?" Hook says passionately before shyly asking to change the topic.

"Yeah! Though maybe I should see the Captains quarters once my mom is awake. She doesn't sleep much, and I don't want to wake her up." I say letting the excitement come back into my voice.

"Come on then lad, let's start down in the hold, you can help me shift some stuff, bit o' pirate training for you there." Hook says cheerily before dramatically sweeping his arm forwards and leading the way to the hold, chatting excitedly about the wood and craftsmanship of the Jolly Roger.

We work in the hold for a while, moving things around and talking about the life of a pirate, though I know Hook has made his tales more child friendly. I try to move a barrel, but it falls over, emptying a stash of swords that seem the right length and weight for a young boy or girl, when Hook looks over he gets an almost haunted expression on his face, his eyes darken and his mouth forms a thin line, I know this look from my mom, she always gets this look before she uses magic.

"Well you two can make a lot of noise." Emma says suddenly from the door. "And apparently make a lot of mess too, though I'm guessing that was your doing." She adds with a chuckle before looking pointedly at me.

She walks over to the swords calmly, smiling at Hook on her way over before bending to pick them up and put them back in the barrel. I look up at Hook as she straightens the barrel and I notice that his eyes have lightened again, his smile is back and he looks less tense. I guess he really does like my mom.

"Thanks for the bed Killian, I guess I was more tired than I thought. I see you've been using my son as slave labour, he'll never tidy for me or his other mom." My mom tells him.

"No problem love, you looked shattered. And I was merely giving him pirate training and letting him experience the pirates' life." Hook answers with a smirk. I notice that he leaves out our talk.

We start walking back out towards the deck, once back on deck, I turn and start to walk towards the gangplank expecting us to leave when I feel a heavy arm rest on my shoulders. I look up to see Hook smiling down at me, and my mom smiling at him.

"I thought you wanted a gander at the captains quarters lad?" He asks smugly.

"Yeah, Can I?" I ask excitedly.

"Course you can, come on lad. I'll give you the tour, and then you can go meet your father for your lunch." Hook answers.

We walk to his cabin, Hook and my mum are walking next to each other, talking quietly while I go ahead. I'd never been in his cabin before, only the crews and when I open the door it isn't what I was expecting. It's bigger than I thought and there are way more books. They cover the entire back wall, his bed is bigger than I thought, and so is his desk. I quickly run over to his desk and start looking at all his maps and globes, he has maps for so many places, and I've never heard of most of them.

"You like the maps lad?" He asks me as he walks over.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" I answer quickly.

"I drew most of them on my travels, it's a skill I have you could say." He says smugly.

"So you do have a legitimate skill, here was me thinking that your only skill was annoying me." My mum jokes before coming to join me and Hook at his desk.

We start to flick through maps with Hook talking briefly about each once, I notice that he and my mom lean closer to each other without realising it, like grandma and grandpa do, I smile. I pick up another sheet of paper to look at, but once it is uncovered I see that it isn't a map, but it's a sketch of my mom, I quickly turn to see if she has noticed but I see that she is looking intently at a map in her hands, and that Hook has his arm around her, his hook resting lightly on her shoulder. He turns and sees what is in my hand, paling at the sight. I hide it back under the pile, at which he gives me a grateful look. He really does like my mom. He turns back to my mom and starts to explain the map she is looking at.

"Mom, as much as I want to stay, I'm supposed to be meeting dad for dinner in 20 minutes, and you need some more sleep before your girls night, you know that Ruby will stay late." I say to Emma.

She glances at her watch and looks disappointed at the result. She shakes her head then looks up at Hook and smiles.

"Thanks Killian, for entertaining Henry, letting me get some sleep, and then for explaining all these maps. I'll see you soon." My mom says formally.

"Yeah, thanks Captain it's be awesome. Can we take her out of the dock next time?" I ask cheekily.

Hook chuckles. "Of course lad, I'll teach you how to be a crew member, and how to sail like a pirate." He says before winking at me.

I start walking out of the door when I notice my mom lingering slightly. "I'll wait up on deck for you, I just want to go look at the helm again." I say before running off. I can tell that they need some time to say bye to each other.

**_*EMMA POV*_**

"I hope he wasn't too much of a handful." I say quietly.

"He wasn't a problem lass, he's a smart kid. He's a lot like you." Killian answers before leaning in to give me a gentle kiss. "Now, we can't make you or the lad late so you better take your leave, but you better come back tomorrow." He chuckle before placing his arm back on my shoulders and leading me up to the deck.

"Come on Henry, let's get you to your dads." I say almost reluctantly.

He rushes over to me, and we leave the Jolly Roger and the dock with a few hurried goodbyes and backwards glances. We walk to the diner discussing how cool the maps were, and with Henry telling me about everything in the hold. I wave to Neal from outside the window, I give Henry a quick hug before telling him to enjoy the time with Grace and Pinocchio. I turn to walk away when I hear him clear his throat.

"Mom, I know you don't like letting people in, but you should let Hook in. You make each other happy. See you in the morning." He says before running in to his dad.

I walk away confused and awed at what Henry had just said. That kid really is too smart for his own good.


	11. Chapter 11

Me, Ruby, Mary Margaret and Belle are all sat listening to music and drinking wine, laughing about Whale's reaction to Granny's warning when Ruby decides it's a good time to steer the conversation in my direction.

"So Emma, where are those spectacular love bites from? The ever dashing captain?" Ruby asks before taking a smug drink from her glass.

Belle blushes before discreetly trying to look at my neck, while Mary Margaret turns to me, mouth wide open.

"What love bites? Emma?" Mary Margaret asks scandalised and excited.

I sigh before, lifting my arm to move my hair from my neck, I use an elastic to tie it back before turning so that Mary Margaret can see the marks on my neck and collarbone.

"These ones." I say with a chuckle. "But remember you're supposed to be in best friend mode, not mom mode tonight."

"You should've put ice on them, takes the redness away. Or use some green concealer." Mary Margaret says with a smirk before laughing. "And are they from Hook?" She asks even though she knows the answer already.

"Yes! Yes, they are but let's face it; you all knew they were anyway." I answer with fake exasperation.

"I'm assuming you didn't just suck face and neck. SO how was it?" Ruby asks without shame while Belle blushes a little before letting a look of interest light her face.

"It won't leave this room; I mean this is girls night so you can share what you want." Belle supplies.

I could feel the alcohol in my system, and I knew the others had drunk more than more so would feel it even more, so I found it hard to care that I would be sharing something personal with them, and they were my friends anyways. I quickly down what's left in my glass before I start talking. Belle leans over and pours more wine into my glass before topping up Mary Margaret's and Ruby's, effectively finishing over the third bottle.

"Yes the Captain is good in bed, but he's had long enough to practice, he's been around over 300 years. The man has a gift, but if I find out any of you have told him this I'll hang you, he doesn't need his ego inflating any further." I say smiling fondly at the memories.

"That is not enough info!" Ruby practically yells.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to my daughter, but come on Emma, share with the group." Mary Margaret gets out before laughing into her glass.

"Fine. The Captain did not disappoint. He knows what he is doing, and he is a gentleman in bed. He knows how to play me like a guitar, he is completely tuned in. He ain't selfish either, there is plenty of pleasure going around, and my god, I have never felt anything like it. I no longer think he uses innuendos to inflate his reputation, it is bloody deserved." I say before pausing to take a quick drink of wine. "I've never had sex so amazing, and I've never wanted to hang around after it before. What can I say, Killian is changing me. And as long as I get more of what I got, I don't really feel like I can complain." I jest, sticking my tongue in my cheek for added effect.

Ruby and Belle burst out laughing, while Mary Margaret says "Emma" in a shocked tone. It's at Mary Margaret's Emma I join in with Ruby and Belle.

"He may be bad, but he is sooo good in bed." I add letting the laughter and alcohol get the best of me.

Mary Margaret and Ruby laugh more before taking a drink of wine.

"I can attest to that." Belle says calmly before taking a drink from her glass and leaning to get the next bottle of wine.

Ruby spits her mouthful out over me and Mary Margaret before turning to Belle with her mouth hanging open. I laugh again at Belle's calm admission.

"YOU! You don't say things like that, not as Belle!" Ruby shouts.

"Well I decided to let Lacey out for a minute; it is girls night after all. Plus, none of you can really judge me for my choice in guys. Emma has a son with the guy who is basically my step son, and is now shivering a pirates timbers, you're banging Whale, yes we all know, and Mary Margaret tried to forget Charming, ate a poisoned apple and slept with a married man while cursed. None of us are perfect; we're all just strong women who make the odd strange choice when it comes to men." Belle says rationally before handing me the wine.

We all look at her shock etched onto our faces before laughing raucously, partly at Belle's bluntness and partly due to the alcohol. After murmuring our agreements at Belle, because, well she wasn't wrong, we decide to put a dvd in that Ruby had brought with her. We end up watching The Little Mermaid, which causes me to rant about the difference between Disney and fact, or at least the original tales. We finish the fourth bottle of wine and 3 tubs of Ben and Jerry's during the film. As the credits roll I notice that Mary Margaret has fallen asleep on the sofa with her feet resting on me. I stand up and cover her with the blanket from the back of the couch. Ruby and Belle both stand up to put their jackets on before leaning over to give me a quick hug. I find it awkward but don't let them know. Once they've gone and I've locked the door, I fill two glasses of water, one for me and one for mom, I leave a couple of aspirin and one of the glasses on the coffee table next to the couch before heading upstairs to go to bed, knowing that David will carry Mary Margaret to bed when he gets home just after midnight.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon, it's enough to get my to roll my ass out of bed and head downstairs despite my headache, though surely it isn't as bad as Mary Margaret's, we may have drank the same but I'm more used to heavy drinking. I walk into the kitchen to see David cooking with a towel slung over his shoulder while Mary Margaret sits out the counter leaning into her hands.

"Morning, something smells good." I say not too loudly before sitting down next to Mary Margaret.

"Morning sunshine, I see you two had fun last night." David replies cheerily before sliding a glass of water, two aspirin and a plate of food in my direction.

"Yeah it was fun, more fun than I expected anyway. We may have drunk a little too much though." I say before taking a bite of crispy bacon.

"A little too much? Snow was more like Grumpy this morning and I saw the bottles. Though you don't seem to be too hungover." David says with a bit of a chuckle before taking a mouthful of his own breakfast and looking at Mary Margaret with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't really get massive hangovers anymore. I'm kinda used to drinking." I say with a shrug.

"Well aren't you lucky." Mary Margaret says snarkily.

Me and David start laughing, when Mary Margaret looks up and shoots us a death glare, I shake my head and turn back to my breakfast while David chuckles and holds his hands up in mock surrender. We're all sat having a family breakfast, enjoying the company and peace for once. I glance over at the clock and realise that I ought to be getting ready for work, so I reluctantly stand up in order to go get dressed for the day. David just looks at the clock and nods. When I come back down Mary Margaret and David are settle on the couch watching the TV. I just wave and say a quick before walking out the door and down to my bug.

It's a slow morning of paperwork and more paperwork when I hear the front door slam shut; I lean forward in my chair trying to see who is coming when I see a mop of brown hair carrying bags from Granny's. Henry barges into my office with a massive smile on his face.

"Hey mom. I brought you a burger; I thought you might like lunch." He says quickly before throwing himself into a chair.

"Cheers Henry. But how did you pay for our lunch?" I ask while opening the bag of food.

"Dad. He and Mr Gold were in the diner waiting for Belle when I went in to see if you had already had your lunch." He says calmly before taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh." I add without commitment hoping he just passes it off as me wanting to hurry up and eat.

"I told him we would join him for dinner after you got off work. I'll go hang with him and then we can all meet to eat just after 7. I'm gonna go anyway, I wanna practice with the swords again and I need to go to the stables too. Bye mom." He says excitedly before rushing for the door.

I lean forward letting my head hit the desk and let out a loud groan. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." I mutter under my breath, chanting hoping that it will make everything go away.

"And here was me thinking only I could make you say that." Killian chuckles whilst leaning against the door frame with just one arm.

The pirate is looking fine as hell, the sight of him definitely lifting my spirits. His leather trousers are teamed with a grey tee which fits him just right, emphasising his physique. I let my eyes rake over him, taking in the whole sight before standing up to greet him.

"Hey." I say in a sigh.

He walks towards me, opening his arms so I can lean straight into him. I let myself lean into his chest and accept his support without a backwards thought. I can't believe how much I've changed since I let the smarmy pirate into my life. And I can't help but wonder where I would be if I had just let myself trust him on the beanstalk.

"Love, are you ok?" His question drags me out of my ponderings, and his tone implies that it isn't the first time he has spoken to me.

"Yeah sorry, just dazed from all this paperwork and the fact my son has decided to set up a dinner date with the sort of in-laws for tonight." I say in a moan.

"Well I can entertain you while you finish what it is you're doing." He says, and I just know he would've winked if I had been looking at him.

I step back from and move back to my desk, rubbing my forehead as if to wipe away the stress.

"I think your idea of entertainment would be more distracting than anything. Even though it would be appreciated." I say, letting myself chuckle.

He takes a seat across from me, stretching out his legs, and resting his arms over his chest and stomach. His gaze a mix of lust and concern, he looks me up and down before letting his trade mark smug smirk grace his face.

"So who are the sort of in-laws?" He asks almost coyly, like he already knows the answer.

"Neal, Baelfire, Belle." I say, hesitating for a moment. "And Gold." I add, looking down, worried about what I might see in his eyes if I meet them.

"Please tell me you're joking lass. You can't seriously be considering going out with the crocodile. Not after what happened when you went to his shop. You're smarter than that." Killian says letting anger seep into his voice.

"Henry arranged it without asking me. I can't back out without someone realising something is wrong. I'm gonna keep it short, and I'll just talk to Belle and possibly Neal." I say getting angry too.

"He tried to take your heart! He hurt you! You may be tough but he is the dark one. I don't trust him. I trust you, you know that, but he is not to be trusted." He says, seething now.

"I KNOW THAT! I don't trust him either, I know he can't be trusted, I've known that since I first met him. But, he is Henry's grandfather, I can't avoid him all the time. And I can look after myself, I always have." I almost shout at him.

"I know you can look after yourself lass, you bested me twice, you brought a group of enemies together for your cause, I fought besides you in Neverland, I even gave you a weapon. I trust you. I just don't trust him. And I don't know if I can watch yet another person be destroyed by the crocodile." He says dejectedly before standing up, shaking his head in a wry chuckle.

"I'm taking my weapons to dinner, and he can't take my heart. I'll be fine." I say to his back as he walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

I walk into Granny's with my shoulders tensed, my gun in the back of my jeans and my dagger in my left boot. Ruby walks over to point out where Henry, Neal, Belle and Rumplestiltskin are sat. I walk over trying to keep my face calm. I slide in with Henry and Neal, but luckily Belle is sat opposite me.

"Hey mom." Henry says looking up at me with an unreadable expression.

"Hi, sorry I'm late I got a little bit caught up at work." I say to the people gathered at the table.

"No problem, you're here now, and we can eat." Neal says enthusiastically while sending me a friendly smile.

"Are you sure it was work, and not the captain I saw leaving on my way over here that made you late." Gold sneers.

"I'm sure it was work, the Killian was just keeping me company for a while." I say calmly before signalling for Ruby to bring me a drink.

"So it's Killian now. You two are rather cosy aren't you? That man seems to like ruining any family my son has." Gold says with an edge to his voice.

Before I can give him a peace of my mind, Neal places a hand out to his father and starts to talk.

"Emma can make her own choices she is perfectly capable and Hook didn't take her away from me, I let her go, because I was too scared to face you. It took me a while to realise this, but Hook makes Emma happy, and if Emma is happy so am I. And Henry understands he just wants me and his mom to be happy, so if we're all happy then I don't think it has anything to do with you. Now let's eat because I am starving." Neal says before picking up the menus and handing them out.

Me and Belle sit looking at Neal with identical looks of surprise and awe.

"I agree I am absolutely starving, and I am so glad we could all get together tonight." Belle says before smiling over at me.

I turn to Neal and give him a genuine smile. Before bending round him to ask Henry what he's decided to get for dinner. We all end up ordering the cheeseburger and fries

Over dinner the conversation stays casual and light, I find myself enjoying Belle's company more and more, and agree to meet her for a coffee sometime for a girls chat. Henry is chatting excitedly to Neal and Gold about something, and Gold even cracks a smile. I can't smile at it though because I can't help but wish that Henry didn't have to have anything to do with him after all his antics in Neverland and his actions since our return. We're just wrapping up dessert when I hear the bell above the door ring, Belle nods her head towards the door so I turn to look. I see Snow walk casually in, walking to the counter looking critically at our table all the while before walking out with two cups of hot chocolate. The whole thing felt off, and I find myself hoping the others don't realise that she was checking up on the gathering. Henry leans back into the seat and closes his eyes, signalling that he has eaten enough and is in fact tired, I use this as our cue to leave.

I stand up, shrugging on my jacket, "Well, he's gonna fall asleep any time, so we're gonna take off, thanks for dinner Mr Gold, been nice talking Belle, we'll arrange coffee." I say calmly and politely.

Neal stands up "I'll walk you two home, that way if he falls asleep I can carry him." He says before nodding towards a lagging Henry.

"I'm not tired, and thanks for dinner Mr Gold. Night Belle." Henry mumbles sleepily.

Me, Neal and Belle chuckle at Henry, before Neal picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. We start to walk out, noticing that Belle and Gold head to the counter to pay up not long after we reach the door. Once we're out on the street, I steel myself and take a deep breath.

"Thanks." I say to Neal.

"What for?" He replies quietly.

"Saying all that to your dad, about me, and about Killian. Did you mean it?"

"I meant it. I should've come back when I got that postcard, but I was scared of my dad. I should have fought harder, and if I'm honest I shouldn't have let August talk me into letting you go. Part of me is glad I did, because now you have a family, but that doesn't make up for what I did. SO I am sorry. And now I have to live with my choices, you are happy I can tell. Plus you call Hook Killian, and you actually smile. He doesn't have too hard a fight to break down your walls, whereas when you're with me you put even more up. I am sorry I hurt you. Very sorry. I will always be here, I'll wait for you." Neal finishes just as we arrive back at my apartment.

I open the door to let him in, still speechless from his admission. He walks in ahead of me, laying Henry down on the sofa before turning back to me and the still open door.

"Neal, I still love you, I always will but I'm not in love with you. I want to be friends with you for Henry, and for what we used to have, but you hurt me. I'm happy now, I have my family, I have friends and I have Killian. You deserve that too, and I hope you get it." I say before hugging him as he heads out the door.

I walk over to the sofa and cover Henry with the blanket from the back before sitting down near his feet. I sigh and place my head in my hands. I'm stuck in my contemplative state when I'm distracted by the front door opening and two sets of footsteps.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asks walking over to me.

I look up and notice that the second set of steps belong to none other than Killian Jones. The look of puzzlement must be clear on my face because he answers my unasked question.

"I bumped into her outside Granny's while you were there with Gold, and she wanted to talk to me. I thought walking her home would be the gentlemanly thing to do, plus seeing you is always a plus." He says with a wink.

"Ok, I thought you looked shifty when you came into Granny's, and I'm fine just tired. Mentally and physically. I just want to crawl into bed." I say before sighing again.

"Well how about I carry the lad up to bed for you, then you can just sleep yourself." Killian says before bending to pick up Henry, being cautious of his hook.

"I'm gonna head up to bed now, I'm shattered, I'll fill you in over breakfast , or we could go grab lunch tomorrow just me and you or something." I say to Mary Margaret before nodding up to where Hook had just taken Henry.

I lean over to give Snow a hug when the door opens to reveal David, I walk over to give him a hug and say night before going up the stairs myself.

"I'll just lock up then. Night Emma" Snow shouts cheekily after me.

I walk into my room to find Killian on my bed wearing nothing but a pair of flannel bottoms. I quickly shed my own clothes leaving just my vest and panties on before crawling into bed next to him. I tuck myself into his side, and mutter my thanks into his side before falling asleep to the rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
